The Last Days of Pokemon Tech
by Rumika
Summary: A story written in script format (it was my 4th fanfic, and I was rather fond of that method for some reason) about Jessie and James flunking out of Pokemon Tech. The story really has no point, but it's short and makes a stab at humor...


The last days of Pokemon Tech  
  
*Jessie and James awoke. It was time. This is what they'd been   
preparing for all year. It was time to take final exams and move up   
to the 3rd and 4th badge level. As they were preparing for their day,   
they held a conversation*  
  
Jessie: James, I don't think I can do it! I didn't have enough time   
to study, my worst subjects are today, and I just have a bad feeling...  
  
James: Not enough time to study? You stayed up till 2 studying last   
night! I'm sure we'll move up today, I have a good feeling! All my   
good subjects are today, and of course it's all multiple choice except   
the practical pokemon test we already took, The results of that will   
be posted today, too!  
  
Jessie: I don't know... What classes do you have today? I have   
History, English, Science, and Practical Training. Science is going   
to be the worst, I don't remember any of the habitats!  
  
James: I have Art, Training and care, Geometry, and Spanish. I   
already did Training and Care, I may or May not present it today.   
Just remember they're multiple choice tests, and you have a 25% chance   
of getting every one right, 50% if it's true and false!  
  
Jessie: Oh, Art... I already did mine. Can I read your script?  
  
James: I didn't do one  
  
Jessie: But it's a 20 min presentation! The script's 10 pages long,   
and she takes a grade on that too! What about your pictures, did you   
find all 30 of them?  
  
James: 30? I found 8, not counting my prelims. Hmm, Well, Art isn't   
all that important, nor is Geometry or Spanish II, I wonder why they   
make us take them if we're going to be pokemon trainers?  
  
Jessie: Well rounded education, I spose. Maybe, you're right, it is   
all multiple choice, I'll do fine! Like you said, I have a 25-50%   
chance of getting them all right! Wow James, you're really good at   
cheering me up!  
  
James: I don't know... I didn't study or prepare at ALL and I have   
the hard classes today...  
  
Jessie: Don't worry, James, everything will be good, we lead charmed   
lives remember!  
  
James: Maybe our luck will run out someday...  
  
Jessie: Nah. But I still think they should make a rule about not   
having to take exams on one's birthday. That's a real drag.  
  
James: Don't forget, The big group of us is going out to celebrate   
after school... but I may study...  
  
Jessie: No, James everything will be all right, stop worrying!  
  
*We flash to their exams. It's rather hot and smelly in the school,   
especially the Art room where organic paint is rotting. All the   
students are wearing wool uniforms, but it's about 90 degrees out, so   
that's not contributing to anything except discomfort. Jessie is in   
history, James is in Art. They hold inner monologues with themselves*  
  
Jessie: -Boy, James was right, multiple choice tests are easy! If I   
enter true for all of them I'll get at least half of them right!   
Compromise of 1850? Henry Clay? Spheres of Power?   
Spanish-American-Cuban war? Man, maybe I should've paid more   
attention in class, I wouldn't have to guess. I can't wait till   
tonight. I wonder how many people are coming into town for my   
party... At least 10, boy I sure will get a lot of presents since   
tomorrow is the last day of school, we may be able to catch a movie,   
too! This is gonna be such a great afternoon, I love birthdays.   
15, I'll be able to drive next year!-  
  
Teacher: Jessie! Keep your eyes on the test, please!  
  
Jessie: Yes Mr. Baker. _Hmm, maybe I should concentrate a little more   
on my test... But I can't! I'll do all right, I'm sure of it. I do   
lead a charmed life, after all. Hmm, back to the party...-  
  
*Meanwhile, James is in Art, doing his presentation. He's having a   
little harder time than Jessie*  
  
Teacher: James, can you explain composition, how we achieve a basic   
look to a piece?  
  
James: Uhh... basic compositional format, rule of thirds, breaking of   
space...  
  
Teacher: Good James! Now, let's see your Journal, it's introduction,   
cut paper shapes, daily entries, caricatures, anything else you may   
have in it.  
  
James: *pulls out a tattered, coverless notebook in a state of great   
disrepair* It's been out in the rain a few times, the cut paper fell   
out, the intro page was lost, and I did the caricatures in ink, you   
can't see them anymore...  
  
Teacher: James... James... Can you explain how we've had a maximum   
class output of 30 projects, but you only have approximately 10?  
  
James: I lost the rest...  
  
Teacher: Fine, fine... Did you go to the museum downtown? Explain   
the featured artist  
  
James: I didn't go  
  
Teacher: All right, show us your independent art articles from the   
year  
  
James: I have none of those, either  
  
Teacher: James, may I see your script?  
  
James: I didn't fill one out  
  
Teacher: Whatever, fine. If you don't care about your grade, we'll   
just move on to the practical part. Demonstrate how to make a matte   
for a piece.  
  
James: Well, you measure a piece around where you want the frame to   
be, not the edge of the paper, further in. Then you add 3 inches to   
each measurement and draw it on a large matte board. Then you take   
the X-acto, and you very carefully cut along the edges, like so...   
*at this point, he was concentrating hard, but looked up to explain   
further* You have to have 3 inches to give a lead in... *he felt what   
he thought was a bee on his hand. He shook it as he continued to   
talk* and it creates a rather interesting effect *the faces of his   
classmates turned very pale, he looked back down at the matte* Oh,   
ahhh... *he passed out. What he thought was a bee had been the X-acto   
slipping and slicing his finger. Shaking it had gotten the matte   
rather messy, and what was worse was the fact he had kept cutting with   
that hand. He passed out after seeing the once white matte board*  
  
*All the exams finished. Luckily James had recovered before the end   
of the period. Jessie and James were sitting at a party room   
downtown*  
  
Jessie: I had a great day! I can't wait till all the other people   
show up! The History, English, and Science tests were a breeze, and   
I got 7th place in the Pokemon practical trials. And it's my   
birthday, other people will come out and we can have a party!  
  
James: Jessie, I don't think anyone else is coming. Everyone I   
talked to thought you were crazy having a party the night before   
exams, they're all studying. Maybe we should too.  
  
Jessie: Nonsense. We can just have fun together. We'll go skating   
at the place. No need to study. What happened to your finger?  
  
James: *turning pale* I don't really want to talk about it. It has   
3 stitches in it, I got them in after school  
  
Jessie: Well, let's just go then, leave this dump  
  
*So Jessie and James stayed out late skating. They came in way after   
curfew and were dead tired the next day. Jessie takes her Spanish   
exams and holds another inner monologue*  
  
Jessie: -Man, I am so tired... Let's see... Mi nombre es Guadalupe...   
There's really no point in the Spanish name... La fecha... hmm... hoy   
es martes, ocho de junio. First question: fill in the blank.   
Juanita tenia que bajar de peso. Juanita tenia que... A. inscribirse   
en el gimnasio B. comer mucho dulces C. dormir tres horas... Boy,   
there really is no point in this, James is right. I think I'll just   
take a nap instead-  
  
*meanwhile, James is sitting in Practical Pokemon Training, doing   
nothing except thinking to himself*  
  
James: Man, I can't believe I placed 5th. Jessie'll kill me. Man, I   
hope I did all right on these exams. I'm a little worried and all.   
I can't let my parents down. If I get C's, they'll be furious. They   
do pay a lot of money for this, after all. I can't wait till I pass   
all my classes and become a member of the pokemon league! I wonder   
what Jessie's going to do, if she'll join the pokemon league or become   
a gym trainer. Hmm, oh well, let me finish cleaning up in here-  
  
*and so that's how the final exams went for Jessie and James. A week   
later they reported to the head principal's office to receive their   
results*  
  
Teacher: I bet you two can't wait to see how well you did!  
  
James: No, sir! I'm anxious to tell my parents how well I did so they   
know I'm not a failure!  
  
Jessie: Same here! I think I did pretty well considering I got 7th   
on the practical pokemon exam.  
  
Teacher: Well, sorry to disappoint you kids, but you got the lowest   
scores I've ever seen on every single one of your tests except that   
one. I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you both on the grounds   
that you have a gross lack of application and don't really want to   
succeed. You need to be out by the end of the day. Get out of my   
sight.  
  
*Jessie and James walk out of his office in shock. They go to their   
rooms and pack their things*  
  
James: I can't go back to my parents! They'll put me in military   
school cause I wasted so much money!  
  
Jessie: I just don't want to go back. Come on, We'll just find   
someplace else to go, K James?  
  
James: Like where?  
  
Jessie: Ever wonder what it's like being an outlaw? 


End file.
